Sometimes Things Work Out
by LasagnaLover56
Summary: Weiss has finally arrived in Haven to try and find the friends she's missed, but when she sees Ruby shortly after landing, she'll quickly learn the difference between missing someone and longing for them. And sometimes, love really is that simple.


**I've been getting rather tired of reading fics (and media in general) where everyone is emotionally damaged or depressed and everything needs to be darkly themed to be good. Lots of things can go wrong in life, but I'd like to think just as many can go right as well. So, I thought I'd write something extra cheesy and light-hearted, with far too many similes, to compensate. Hopefully it turned out alright.**

A low evening mist hugged Weiss's feet as she stepped down from the airship she had hitched a ride on. The street was empty, devoid of the liveliness a market would have during the day. Even here, in a bustling town full of people, she had somehow managed to find herself alone yet again. Weiss hugged her arm as she walked down the street, wading through the mist swirling by her feet. Letting out a small, defeated sigh, she tried to quell her disappointment. _I don't what I expected… This city is huge, and even if I did find her, it's not like I woul-_

Weiss froze in place, afraid to breathe, afraid to move, and afraid to do anything that might change the scene before her. She didn't understand what was happening. A single parting of clouds in the otherwise overcast sky let through a single ray of the moon's gray light. There was no mistaking that red cape, flitting with the breeze like a flickering flame. No one else would wear such a ridiculous garment with everyday clothes, but as Weiss stood there, her fear of losing the scene before her shifted. An unfamiliar, almost uncomfortable warmth in her chest thawed her frozen limbs as she began to move. It didn't matter that Ruby was the only possible person it could have shining beneath that moon, Weiss needed to confirm it herself - to feel her herself.

Suddenly she was running, sprinting to know that Ruby was not just an illusion or a mirage amidst the mist. It was an ephemeral feeling, almost as if Weiss was watching from above herself. She saw tears begin to well at her eyes and heard her voice call out, "Ruby!"

The poor huntress barely had time to register her own name before being nearly tackled to the ground by what felt and looked like a giant marshmallow. "Wah! What the...W-Weiss?"

Clinging to Ruby, Weiss tried to collect her thoughts; she wanted to let Ruby know how she had reflect on her time away - how much their friendship meant to her and how she didn't want Ruby to think she chose her family over her. But resting her head against her partner, now returning her embrace, she could only manage to express one thought. "You're soft," Weiss whispered, looking up to meet Ruby's eyes. Although, beautiful as her eyes were, like little silver pools of moonlight, Weiss's own gaze drifted down. They were so close, their bodies pressed, yet there was one more space to fill. The final ray of light between them slowly faded as their lips drifted together to finally-

"Ah!" Ruby took a sharp intake of breath as her eyes flew open. She tried to regain her bearings as the scene from her dream burned in her mind. Most dreams, except maybe her nightmares, faded away quickly like blowing out a candle, but not this. It was just a dream, a figment of her imagination, which she had admittedly been thinking more about lately. Okay, maybe not the uh...k-kissing (well almost kissing) part… Cheeks suddenly on fire, Ruby jumped out of bed, donned her signature cloak and made her way out of her room to find something, anything to distract herself. Of course nothing would.

Ruby shielded her eyes from the morning sun peeking over the foothills as she walked onto the bustling street in front her hotel. After a cursory glance around, and finding nothing of interest, she started bouncing on her heels to let off the nervous energy building up inside. _Maybe I'll head to the market to see if maybe, Wei-weapons! Weapon parts, right. Haha…_ Pretending to clear her throat, in case any passersby happened to notice her inner monologue, Ruby made her way to the market. Well at least she tried to, this place was maze-like in design.

It was midday by the time Ruby made her way to the correct area: a small shopping district on the edge of town next to landing strips for cargo ships. The only reprieve from the sun's harsh glare were the cloth awnings over each vendor's stall. Despite it's small size, the street was tightly packed with hagglers and shop owners vying to get the freshest produce for their business. Although she promised herself she wouldn't, Ruby's eyes instantly went to where Weiss came from last night. Her efforts were in vain, however, as her face flitted with disappointment while sifting through the sea of people. _Ugh, what are you thinking? It's not even the same time of day, not to mention the fact that it was all a dream anyway._ The young huntress slunk back into the crowd, unable to bear her search any longer.

Ruby, however, was an idealist at heart. She knew some things would always remain impossible, out-of-reach, or simply unthinkable, but that had never stopped her from dreaming - from hoping that things could be better. So she stopped to take one more glance, just one last chance to hope for the impossible. And there she was, with only the tip of her hair visible above the crowds. Rose petals mixed with the dust of the street as Ruby closed in. At the speed she was traveling, everything was a blur, Weiss's figure like the glint of a pearl among a sea of sand.

Ruby scratched the back of her head with a nervous grin as she approached the heiress after ultimately deciding against a tackle-hug greeting, "Uh, hey Weiss." All Weiss did in response was stare...and stand there. Ruby had started fidgeting about two seconds into what an observer may have perceived as a standoff. It was only when cold fingertips grazed her arm that she finally broke out her angst-filled haze. Weiss kept her head down as she slowly strengthened her grip on her partner, seeming to find strength and her voice with the action, "Ruby...Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I, uh...I had a dream."

At that, Weiss looked up to meet eyes of silver moonlight - the same of which she had dreamt. "And what might your dream have been about?" Weiss's voice grew breathy as she tried keep a level head, "Was it p-pleasant?"

Between the way that Weiss almost habitually spoke with sophistication, even in these most tender moments, and the fact that one hand had slid to the back of Ruby's head to play with her hair while the other continued to caress her arm, Ruby Rose was almost at her breaking point. She tried to ignore the tingling from Weiss's hands roaming her body and the pressure in her chest as her mouth opened to try and respond, only to let out ragged breaths. From there, all it took was a nudge; it may have even been an unconscious one. Weiss let out the tip of her tongue to wet her lips for no more than second. It was a light graze, more of a reflex than anything, but Ruby finally caved. She was determined not to let them get interrupted - not to let it end like the dream. And so they sunk, deeper and deeper, with the heat of the overhead sun paling in comparison to the warmth between them. It was only when they parted, both left gasping, that Ruby whispered with voice half-rasping, "You're soft," before leaving behind only the petals of a Rose - probably off somewhere to rid themselves of those _pesky_ clothes.

 _The next day_

A yellow blur flashed between the buildings of Haven as the driver seemed to fragrantly ignore the traffic laws. Bumblebee came to a stop in front of a local hotel and luckily did not wake any of the residences. Of course most people weren't still asleep in the middle of the day. Yang shook out her golden locks from her helmet as she looked over the building. "Oh, Ruby," Yang grinned, "You are so busted!"

Yesterday had been a blur. While it was happening, Weiss couldn't think clearly enough to figure out why she and Ruby were doing this. And although that didn't stop her at the time (nothing would have), seeing Ruby now, sleeping next to her with strands of hair draping her face, Weiss knew why. It was simple. Her soft expression broke into a small smile as her partner's eyes fluttered open, and her hand swayed to guide the hair away as she greeted her, "Morning."

Ruby answered with a sheepish, albeit sleepy, grin, "Morning, Weiss."

Their time together started as a loving embrace, each of them cuddling in each other's arms, but that lasted all of two minutes as Ruby couldn't keep still. It was rather amusing to watch the girl simultaneously squirm in place and try not to disturb Weiss with her movements. The ex-heiress put the redhead, well red-tipped, huntress out of her misery by speaking up, "What is it, Ruby?"

"Um...what is what?"

"What is wrong?" Weiss elaborated, slightly apprehensive at Ruby's deflection.

"I was just wondering…" Ruby started.

"Yes?..."

"Does this mean that you, um - does this mean that you...like me?"

Although she was internally squealing at how innocent Ruby could still be, despite all that had happened, Weiss decided it best to give a more measured response. "Of course I do, silly," she answered, pulling Ruby into her. Weiss rested her chin on top of her partner's head while Ruby snuggled into her chest, both of them feeling refreshed.

"You know, Ruby," Weiss continued after a few moments, threading her fingers through her dark hair, "I think I might even lo-"

 _ **BAM!**_

"Ruby! It's me your big sis!" Yang yelled as she literally kicked the door to the room open. "You've got some serious explaining to d-. Rubes why are you still in bed, it's like almost noon. And...why are you naked?"

The abruptness of Yang's entry had jolted Ruby upright and jarred her senses, as she barely remembered to take a handful of sheets up with her to cover her front. Her eyes darted around as she tried to come up with a reasonable response, "Uh...I, um, just had a long night, and it was...er, hot! Yea, really hot, so I was forced to strip." Technically, all of that was true. From there, Ruby ended up babbling on about Haven's tropical climate and something about lunar cycles keeping her up. Yang, for her part, just seemed to grow more and more confused.

Meanwhile, Weiss did her best impression of a bed sheet, which actually worked pretty well considering the sheets were pure white. Unlike the two sisters, however, the double-meaning of Ruby's "explanation" was not lost on her. Coupled with eyeing Ruby's exposed...back, Weiss was forced to bury her burning face into her pillow. The movement finally caught Yang's attention, causing her to squint the second body into focus. "Wait, who's tha- Weiss?!"

Weiss groaned as she leaned up to join her partner, pressing into her for support. She let out a sigh at the interruption standing before her as she answered, "Yes, hello Yang."

Yang was done; she couldn't process what was going on as her mind stopped and started on conflicting explanations as to why Ruby and Weiss were in bed together - naked...and physically affectionate...and naked. Unfortunately for the duo, Yang was also trying to process all of this out loud, "Wh-why are you he- and in the same bed? But why are you nak- why are _both_ of you n...together, in the same bed, and waking up together? And holding the sheets to cover your- and Weiss is leaning against your shoulder… Oh my god is that a hickey?! No, no that can't be, you're not old enough to- I mean you don't have anyone that-"

Weiss was growing increasingly irritated watching the blonde buffoon in front of her. "Oh for christ's sake," she muttered, turning Ruby's chin towards her and planting a kiss on her small lips.

Ruby squeaked from the sudden intimacy but didn't think too much of it as she assumed it was going to be a quick peck; her sister was still watching after all. She was wrong. Weiss would have been lying if she had said this was not part of her plan for the morning anyway, and she was sure as hell not going to let a small audience mess up it all up.

By the time the two broke apart, both slightly out of breath and flush, and turned to Yang, they found the poor older sister truly speechless. Her arms hung limply at her sides and her mouth touched the floor as she stood slumped over in shock.

"Weeeiiissss," Ruby whined.

"Well, at least she stopped talking," Weiss defended. Looking at Ruby's puppy eyes, however, she felt compelled to make it up to her, "How bout we get some pancakes for breakfast?"

Ruby held firm with her puppy face, but her voice was oddly coy as she asked, "Chocolate chip with strawberries on top?"

"Yes, yes whatever you want," Weiss complied with a light eye roll.

"Yay! Weiss, I love you!" Ruby exclaimed as she gave her partner a tight squeeze. "This is going to be the best breakfast date ever!"

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled to the excitable redhead, who was already halfway to the door.

"Huh?"

"Clothes!"

"Ah!"

Weiss huffed with a small smile as the younger girl zoomed off in embarrassment to get changed. "I love you, too."

 _Appendix A - The fate of Yang_

 _Legend has it that Yang is still stuck in the same spot with the same expression to this very day._


End file.
